


[podfic] so your roommate is a werewolf: a cut out and keep guide

by burningqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningqueen/pseuds/burningqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Link updated.)</p><p>Podfic of "So Your Roommate Is A Werewolf: A Cut-out and Keep Guide" by concernedlily:</p><p>“Scott told me you think your roommate is one of us,” Derek says when Stiles picks up, instead of ‘hello, Stiles’ or ‘how are you, Stiles’ or ‘how is the scary world of university treating you, Stiles’ like a normal person.</p><p>“Yeah,” Stiles says. “It’s so great to hear your voice, Derek. I’ve missed you so much. Nothing is the same without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] so your roommate is a werewolf: a cut out and keep guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concernedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Your Roommate is a Werewolf: A Cut-out and Keep Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480306) by [concernedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily). 



> I've wanted to record a podfic for a long time and I finally got around to actually sitting down to do it! I started with this one because it was the first Teen Wolf fic I ever read that made me think, wow, I think I might actually ship these dudes. So it seemed like a good place to start.
> 
> Thanks to concernedlily for giving me her permission to record her story!

**Length and Size:** 18:54, 9MB

 **Download:** [.m4a on mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2mas534n96vc5qz/%5Bteen_wolf%5D_so_your_roommate_is_a_werewolf.m4a)

**Streaming:** [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2mas534n96vc5qz/%5Bteen_wolf%5D_so_your_roommate_is_a_werewolf.m4a)


End file.
